


Bake someone (a corgi) happy

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Baker!Chanyeol, Corgi!Baekhyun, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: When Chanyeol moved to his new apartment, he didn't expect that certain corgi pup with a sweet tooth will steal his heart.





	Bake someone (a corgi) happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this, I hope that you enjoy this short fic. Thank you the mods for being so kind and lovely <333

“It's a disaster here. You need to come as soon as possible.” Minseok's voice spoke through the phone. He sounded calm, as usual, when in reality there was a crisis.

Chanyeol only left the bakery alone one morning.  _ One morning. _ And now according to Minseok -the only person apart from Kyungsoo he trust enough to leave the bakery at his care- there was not only one, but  _ two  _ messed up wedding cake orders that should be delivered today. In a few hours. 

Who in his right mind could mistake the details of both?

“I should be there by noon.” Chanyeol tried to calm his friend.

He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost 10 in the morning. There was time to go back to the bakery and find a solution to the problem, but first he had to ride back to his old apartment and pick up the remaining boxes he left there. Chanyeol hoped he could be back here at 11 because someone was coming to deliver the new sofa and chairs he bought the last weekend.

And now he had to start from zero two wedding cakes.

There was time.

Alright.

“How did you thought that it was a good idea to disappear the day Kyungsoo has a day off and Junmyeon is on a vacation trip?” Minseok spoke again. 

“Because I'm sure you'll be able to handle any circumstances.”

“Exactly my point. I am handling everything here while you are doing God knows what.”

“I only had to leave some stuff here and I-”

“Move your non-existent ass.” Minseok interrupted him and hung up the phone as if Chanyeol wasn't the actual boss.

Park Chanyeol was the owner of Love Shot Bakery. A not-so-big local in the middle of the city. It started as a small business, selling few cakes here, other pastries there. It wasn't huge, but Chanyeol was more than happy. It was everything that he ever dreamt. 

Chanyeol had loved baking since he was a kid. He could spend the whole afternoon watching cooking TV shows to later sneak into the kitchen to practice the last cookies recipe he learnt. It was no surprise for Mrs. Park that her son took the culinary way of life when he got older.

And ever since last year the bakery had started to grow, quite a lot. That was a plus that Chanyeol never expected. More and more customers started to come, which meant more and more cakes too.

Not that Chanyeol complained. There were three things that he loved with his whole heart.

Number One: His family and friends.

Number Two: Baking and sugar.

However, Chanyeol let out a long sigh as he was staring at the phone on his hand. Minseok was right, he needed to move his ass. After returning the device to the front pocket of his denim jacket, Chanyeol picked up his new set of keys and went out of the apartment.

The baker was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize what was on the floor, so he accidentally tripped over something. 

Then he heard a low yelp… A bark?

A small puppy was on the floor, and Chanyeol accidentally stepped on one of his paws. 

Oh shit.

The tall man immediately went on his knees to examine the poor animal. How could he not see the dog? Chanyeol hoped he didn't harmed him too much. He would never harm an animal. He was the complete opposite of Cruella De Vil. Which led to the third thing he loved the most.

Number three: Animals and pets, specially dogs.

Chanyeol loved animals quite a lot too. Actually, as a kid if he wasn't watching some random chef cooking, he was with his eyes glued to Animal Planet and Discovery Channel. Mrs. Park wouldn't be too surprised neither if her kid decided to be a vet, but Chanyeol may have   

“Oh God. I'm so sorry buddy.” Chanyeol took the paw on his big hand, trying to evaluate the harm.

It was a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. His paws were short and small by default, the dog didn’t deserve Chanyeol’s big foot stepping on them.

The man said sorry again while making sure the puppy was fine and could walk. The corgi looked at him with confused eyes at first, and reluctantly stepped back when now it was the turn of Chanyeol’s big hand to caress its fur, but later the dog let the baker pet him as much as he wanted.

However, no matter how cute the puppy was, Chanyeol had somewhere else place to be. 

Boxes. Furniture. Cakes.

He needed to get going or Minseok will set his ass on fire.

~

Today was going to be a good day. After the mess that happened yesterday, Chanyeol wanted to spend this day as normal and problem-free as possible. He already had enough trouble for at least two weeks.

Sundays weren’t too busy so he often took that day off. Bosses needed rest too.

Too bad it wouldn’t be like that.

He thought today would be all right until he heard his phone’s ringtone announcing Kyungsoo’s incoming call,  _ this  _ early in the morning.

And that only meant problem.

Chanyeol had barely opened his eyes and was preparing a cup of tea when Kyungsoo’s voice on the line was informing him how apparently their sugar order wasn’t placed last week because it was supposed to arrive on Wednesday and it was already the end of the week with nothing coming. Worst part is that they were short on sugar for today’s workday.

A bakery without sugar. Great. Super great indeed.

Sugary great, he should say.

Chanyeol drank his whole cup of tea in one go when the call finished and went to get himself a presentable appearance as quickly as possible.

“The keys...” He murmured with a sigh.

He should have left ten minutes ago and still Chanyeol was on the floor searching for the keys of his car under the new black sofa. There wasn’t too much stuff in the apartment. It still looked like someone had recently moved in -which was actually true- and yet Chanyeol found a way to lose his keys with barely places to left them. He shouldn’t had been that surprised when Kyungsoo told him what happened at the bakery when he was a forgetful person too. Perhaps it was even him who didn’t place the order.

“Finally.” Chanyeol said after he finally found them. He was ready to go now.

After he went out, Chanyeol realize how someone, a guy, was already on the hallway waiting for the elevator to come. At least the elevator was already coming and he didn’t have to waste another 2 minutes, kudos for that.

He hadn’t met his neighbors before, apart from an old lady from upstairs and the dog he ran into the other day. There weren’t too many people living here apparently. This was the first time he saw who lived on his floor. Chanyeol should be grateful that this was a rather calm building with no noisy neighbors.

“Hello. Good morning.” Chanyeol said to the guy, politely. He was a man with manners after all.

“Hey there.” They guy greeted him, turning his head at Chanyeol and narrowing his eyes, “I suppose you’re my new neighbor.”

“Yeah...” Chanyeol wasn’t exactly the most talkative person when meeting a stranger. His social circle consisted of three people -Minseok, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, who coincidentally were his most loved coworkers- Four if he counted Yoora but she was his sister anyways.

“I’m Baekhyun. I live in front of you if you need anything.” His lips curved into a smile.

The taller man nodded, “Park Chanyeol.”

The conversation died at that exact time when the chime sounded and both entered the elevator.

On the way down. The guy, Baekhyun, didn’t said anything more. The baker deep in his mind appreciated the gesture, he didn’t want to start an awkward conversation. Although, Chanyeol side-eyed him with curiosity. Baekhyun was a young man -perhaps around his age or even younger than him- dressed with casual clothes and his hair dyed in strawberry blond. Baekhyun looked like he was concentrated thinking about something, since he had his thumb on his mouth, slightly biting it, with his eyes fixated on the door in front of him. The baker realized then that Baekhyun had a stain of pink paint on a strand of hair, orange on another.

“See you later tall man.” Baekhyun said goodbye as he put on his hood.

The guy disappeared from Chanyeol’s sight as soon as he the elevator opened their doors. And the baker went to attend his obligations.

~

Chanyeol could be surrounded by desserts every day but he still found a reason to make a strawberry pie when he was at home during his allegedly free time.

It wasn't his fault that he had a sweet tooth.

He was in the middle of cutting some strawberries to make the syrup when he heard a noise coming from the living room.

“What...?” Chanyeol wondered aloud. 

Chanyeol left what he was doing and went to look for what was happening. He wasn't crazy, he didn't imagine it. And he was certainly sure that there wasn't a ghost in his apartment.

_ Knock. _

And again.

Or was there really a ghost?

It’s been two weeks since he had moved and he hadn’t experienced a paranormal experience before. Plus, as far as he knew, nobody has died at the apartment before he moved in so the probability of a ghost wandering in his living room weren’t too high. 

Chanyeol heard the noise again so he walked to the living room to open the door, in case there was someone knocking outside. Although, he wasn’t expecting anyone. His mom wouldn’t visit him this late in the afternoon -She was more the type to appear at his house early in the morning to make sure her son ate a healthy breakfast cooked by mom-, Yoora always texted him before dropping by and there was no way one of his friends would be here.

“Hello...?” The baker said with uncertainty in his voice.

What answered him was a bark of a Welsh corgi puppy, excitedly looking at him shaking its butt.

No ghost then. Chanyeol was grateful. 

“Oh! Hi there cutie.” Chanyeol kneeled his 6 feet long height to be at the eye level of the pup in front of him.

“What are you doing here buddy? You scared me for a moment.” He asked in a sweet voice, petting the space between his ears.

Chanyeol remembered him from the other day's incident. This dog had a tendency to wander through the building alone apparently. Which reminded him… Why would this puppy be here alone?

“Where's your mom or dad?”

The puppy ignored the question, unavailable to answer obviously, he wasn't a person. It didn't matter how Chanyeol liked to treat animals like kids, they couldn't reply back.

At least with words, because the corgi proceeded to ate the strawberry that Chanyeol didn't realize he was still holding on his left hand. He chuckled as he got the answer to why the pup was at his apartment. The hallway must be soaked in sweetness, no wonder he got here. 

The puppy made his way to the insides of Chanyeol's apartment, sniffing the strong strawberry smell. The baker, however, took a look at the hallway in case the puppy’s owner was looking for him, yet he saw no one.

“Hey there?” 

When he got no answer, Chanyeol returned to his apartment, closing the door behind him. The dog was sat in the middle of his living with his tongue out. Cute.

“I don’t wanna be seen as a puppy stealer” He said concerned as he started to check if there was a dog tag, but the corgi didn’t even have a collar. Chanyeol wondered how he hasn’t got lost walking around without his owner and no identification.

What if the dog was indeed lost and got himself in this building?

“I should return you to your owner.” Chanyeol started again. The puppy had the audacity to reply shaking his head as if saying ‘no, please let me stay’. He was so adorable that Chanyeol couldn’t deny him that, “I guess you can stay here for a while.”

The tall man returned to the kitchen with the dog behind him. He continued to finish the strawberry pie he left behind, although, his new visitor couldn’t stop looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

He really had a soft spot for animals.

Chanyeol cut strawberries in small pieces and put them in a bowl, then left it on the kitchen floor in front of the dog, “These are for you, my little visitor.”

However, minutes later, Chanyeol was eating his tasty portion of pie while watching the TV. The puppy left his paw on his knee and couldn’t stop sniffing Chanyeol’s plate. 

Which of course ended with Chanyeol sharing it. He was a man who treated well his guests.

When the dog was done with eating, he walked to the door and gestured with his head towards the man on the sofa. Chanyeol took like the dog’s cue to leave, so he opened the door for him and the corgi walked with direction to the emergency stairs.

What a cute yet weird dog.

~

“I can’t believe you didn’t do a housewarming party. You didn’t even invite your sister,  _ your sister _ . I had to come here all by myself.”

Park Yoora was a smart yet humble girl, graduated top of her class and now working on one of the top TV channels. She fought for what she wanted and achieved her dreams, that meant appearing out of nowhere to visit her beloved little -not so little now- brother when he was just barely arriving home.

“Not all of us have time for it you know.” Chanyeol finished opening the door for her, “Plus you were busy too.”

Yoora rolled her eyes coming inside, “You’re so boring sometimes.”

When Chanyeol was about to close the door behind him, he saw with curiosity the door across the hallway. He recognized a certain corgi butt entering the apartment.

He remembered the guy he met the other day -it was Baekho? Baekjoon?- that said he lived in front of Chanyeol.

The puppy must be his then.

~

Chanyeol was at Love Shot Bakery. It was a normal day, thankfully, without troubles. He had been starting to miss these kind of problem free days when he wasn’t running from here and there. He was restocking their counter with the latest cinnamons rolls when someone familiar appeared.

It was his new neighbor.

“A double mocha with extra chocolate syrup and a strawberry pie, please.” He heard him ordering one of the sweetest coffees they sold, the guy must need sugar in his body.

“Hello Baekhyun.”

His neighbor's eyes grew wide as he saw the baker in front of him, “You… I didn’t expect to see you here. Well I should have expected it since-” His neighbor was talking fast and then shut abruptly, “Shit, I’m rambling, well.. Hi there.” He had a small blush on his cheeks. Was he flustered?

Chanyeol didn’t have the time to figure out if he was because as soon as his neighbor received his order he went out of the bakery as soon as he came.

“See you around!” 

“Do you know that guy?” Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeol returned to his duty and started to arrange again the cinnamon rolls, not minding the awkward encounter, “He’s my neighbor. But I believe he may think I’m some bad buy that almost kidnapped his dog.”

“Wait, you stole your neighbor’s dog?” Minseok butt in, while eating a glazed donut. Perks of working in a bakery with a nice boss.

“I didn’t!” Chanyeol tried to defend himself, “But his dog did pass the whole afternoon in my apartment these last days for no reason.”

The thing was, that the cute corgi has started to paw at his door every afternoon at exactly the same hour after the baker returned home. Chanyeol didn’t understand how a dog was even more punctual than most people around him.

Chanyeol, being the kind soul that he is, let the dog in to keep him company. It was nice to have him around, Chanyeol had always wanted a pet of his own but he was too busy with the bakery to give the animal the attention it deserved.

The dog stayed with the baker until, as Chanyeol guessed, his neighbor came home, because the puppy returned to sit in front of Chanyeol’s door as if asking to let him out and then going down stairs. Chanyeol once waited for the dog to come back with his owner along him but what received him was only Baekhyun -as he later learnt when he had to ask his neighbor’s name again.

How the dog seemed to get in and out of Baekhyun’s apartment and wander throughout the building with no problem at all was a mystery for Chanyeol.

Maybe he should start considering the ghost option again.

“Weird.” Junmyeon pointed out.

Which was kind of true. Normal dogs didn’t behave like that.

“You should ask him if it’s okay for you to hang out with his dog” Minseok commented.

He should do that too.

~

One day, he was at the nearest store to buy some groceries, specially to prepare some homemade dog treats. He had started to grew so fond of the dog that he wanted to pet him everyday and fed him everything. Chanyeol found himself googling how to bake homemade threats for his new friend after couple of weeks of constant visits.

Chanyeol hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Baekhyun since he almost never saw him, and when they did have an encounter, Baekhyun was in a rush. 

Until Chanyeol saw him in the fruit aisle, picking some strawberries. Dogs really resembled their owner.

Chanyeol decided he should say hi to him, so he approached him. What he didn’t expect was that he will accidentally startle Baekhyun with his unexpected greeting.

“Oh! Sorry Baekhyun.” He said concerned later.

“What a scary neighbor I have apparently. Although, very good with pets despite of his terrifying tall appearance.” Baekhyun joked giggling after he recovered from the mini-scare, “I think this certain man is spending so much time with certain dog, such a cute puppy,  I must say”

“Hope that you don’t mind that tho.”

Baekhyun had a small smile on his face, “It’s fine, don’t worry. Actually, I like what you prepare- I mean, I appreciate that you feed him with yummy food.”

Chanyeol let out a small laugh, “He indeed is a cute dog, I can’t resist to give him everything he wants. What’s his name by the way? I think you have never mentioned it before.”

Baekhyun worried his bottom lip, looking up to his left side, “He’s… Mongryong. Yup, that’s his name.” He answered as he put a strand of hair behind his ear, this time, it had blue paint that somehow contrasted with his blond locks.

Chanyeol was about to say something when Baekhyun was already saying goodbye, “I should get going.”

Maybe Baekhyun didn’t like to talk about his dog. He always did that when Chanyeol mentioned the corgi.

~

Chanyeol began realizing something.

He was used to see the corgi by afternoons and Baekhyun occasionally when they were waiting for the elevator on the hallway. But, he had never seen Baekhyun  _ with  _ his dog. It was like it wasn’t even his dog.

Actually, he even have never listened to the dog bark when passed by Baekhyun’s door. He had never even seen Baekhyun taking the dog for a walk. 

The next time he met him, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun why he never went out with his puppy. 

“It’s… It’s because he doesn’t have leash.” Baekhyun had said.

Which, in Chanyeol’s opinion, was a lame excuse because the dog was always without an identification even. If Baekhyun was that concerned about the dog getting lost, he should have gotten him a leash long ago, nor let him out randomly.

But then he knew what will be Mongryong’s next gift.

~

Something even more suspicious happened days later.

Chanyeol bought a new leash for his favorite puppy, a red one with a strawberry pattern like the puppy liked to eat. The baker excitedly went to knock on his neighbor’s door since he couldn’t wait for the afternoon.

Baekhyun seemed really happy that Chanyeol had thought about buying something for his little corgi. However, the dog was nowhere to be found.

Chanyeol took a look inside the apartment and there was definitely no corgi there. 

“And Mongryong?” He asked in case something happened to his animal friend.

“Uhmm...” Baekhyun hesitated, “He’s with my mom”

He wasn’t acting crazy, there was a single trace that a dog has ever lived there.

~

Chanyeol didn’t know why or when, but after that Baekhyun had started to go more to the bakery. To which Chanyeol was thankful because had gotten to talk to him more. Chanyeol made sure to be the one to deliver Baekhyun’s extremely sweet likings. He found out Baekhyun was an artist, that was why he was always covered in paint, he had lived in that building for over a year and that he had had his puppy since like forever.

Baekhyun seemed like a good guy.

He seemed like a guy who Chanyeol wanted to get to know better.

“He's handsome.” Chanyeol said under his breath one day. He was in his kitchen, preparing some heart shaped blueberries biscuits for his favorite four-legged friend.

The corgi ears got directed at the taller with interest, as if he wanted to hear more about what Chanyeol thought about his owner.

“With such a big pair of ears, you must heard everything.” Chanyeol giggled.

Baekhyun was very handsome indeed. 

~

Although, Chanyeol didn’t have to wait too much to find out what was the odd thing surrounding Baekhyun and the corgi.

The building’s elevator had broken that precise morning, so he had to climb the stairs up to the sixteenth floor.

Thank God he hit the gym from time to time.

But nothing could prepared him for what he saw when he arrive to his destination.

A second he was looking at a and the other Baekhyun appeared in front of him.

“Shit, you didn’t have to see that.” Baekhyun exclaimed, pretty much in panic because the taller had seen him transforming into human again.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to believe at first, he had just seen the so called puppy become a whole Baekhyun in front of him.

Thankfully, Baekhyun started to explain what happened, which left Chanyeol even more choked. The only thing that Chanyeol understood from the whole ten minutes that Baekhyun spent talking about the situation was that he was a shapeshifter.

A shapeshifter. As if that had any sense.

“So… That means I want to ask a puppy out.” Chanyeol said without thinking.

Baekhyun laughed, not realizing the implications of what Chanyeol had said, “I am a human, you know. A human that sometimes becomes a corgi, with a nice butt. I need to emphasize that.”

“My god, so I really want to ask a puppy out.” The taller teased this time, but he took the opportunity now that he brought that topic to the conversation, “What would you say, if I ask you out, though?”

That certainly caught Baekhyun off guard, he stopped for few second to think about it.

“I’d say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
